


ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴀ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍs ɢᴇᴛ ᴄʀᴜsʜᴇᴅ;

by 80sCrusader



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sCrusader/pseuds/80sCrusader
Summary: ʜᴏᴘᴇs ᴀʀᴇ sᴍᴀsʜᴇᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɪɴ’ᴛ ᴍᴜᴄʜ!————————Songfic based on the song “We’ll Meet Again” by Vera Lynn. Based in, and heavily inspired by the Major Tom verse.





	ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴀ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍs ɢᴇᴛ ᴄʀᴜsʜᴇᴅ;

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic I had written since I was a kid, so I apologize if this isn’t well done. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. As always, DL;DR.

There the two laid, on their bed on a hot midwestern morning, tangled in eachothers arms. There were no words between the two- after all, there never needed to be. The light shifted through the blinds and reflected on the youngers face. Time seemed to stop for a second; maybe it really did.

_♪ we’ll meet again ♪_

A song played on the radio. An older tune; one that he remembers his father listening to when they were kids. The older of the two stopped for a second, then put his hand on his cheek.

_♪ don’t know where, don’t know when ♪_

A memory; his brother on the floor, him standing in the doorway, sheer panic clouding his eyes. That day in 1968 was blurry at best, the same song playing as he patched up his frail brother on the rickety old couch.

_♪ but I hope we’ll meet again ♪_

But after the initial shock, all he could feel was unbridled anger. Towards himself, towards his sibling. He’ll never forget the face of his brother, standing there with a bloody nose and a look that said “what, are you really going to shoot me?”

_♪ some sunny day ♪_

But in reality, that was all in the past; his brother isn’t here anymore, and he never will be. He had to watch him be rolled off on a foundation-issued stretcher, had to say in a clinical tone how it was for the best. He should of known that this would happen the day his own mother looked him in the eyes with disappointment, told him that he was going to hell at 17. 

He’d curse god; but there’s no point in that anymore. If there was a god, he stopped listening to his prayers long ago. Maybe he was cursed just like his brother, maybe this was just some unresolved karma.

But these things are just part of being human.


End file.
